If
by Mallory1
Summary: Woo! An A/U fic; aren't you proud of me??? What if Morgan had grown up with Ciaran and Maeve? Chaos ensues. And, by popular demand: A fifth chapter!! Woo-hoo!!! In this chapter: Morgan watches All My Children!
1. Widow's Vale

**If** By Mallory 

_Chapter 1: Widow's Vale_

My father, Ciaran MacEwan, was seated at the breakfast table, _New York Times_ in hand. "Good morning, Da," I said cheerfully. I kissed him on the cheek and sat down next to him. 

"Emily, get Morgan some breakfast," my father said, not too loudly, but his voice carries. In a few moments, Emily, our maid, brought in a glass of orange juice and a plate of food for me. 

"How's international affairs?" I asked, pointing to the newspaper. 

He grimaced. I grinned. "Not too well, huh?" 

"No, not especially. How are you?" 

I took a sip of orange juice. "Good. Today's my last final exam, then only one week of school left, and we won't do anything. I can't wait for summer." 

"Morgan, there's something I've been meaning to talk to about." 

"Yes, Da?" 

"I have to go away in two weeks." 

"Where?" 

"Scotland." 

"Amyranth business?" 

"Yes. And I don't want you to stay by yourself." 

"But, Da! I've stayed by myself before." 

"I just want you to be safe. Selene moved to a small town about two hours away from here about a month ago. I would like it if you would stay with her." 

"I hate Selene," I pouted. 

"Be diplomatic, dear. How are you going to be able to inherit Amyranth if you hate all its members?" 

"I hate Cal, too." 

"He is an idiot, isn't he?" 

I laughed. "All right, Da, if it'll make you happy," I conceded. 

"It would make me very happy." 

"Are you going to be able to contact me from Scotland?" 

"I don't see why not." 

"Good. I have to go to school. When will you be home tonight?" 

"In time for dinner." 

"See you then, Da." 

* * *

I go to a small private school. My best friend, Loren, was absolutely heartbroken that I had to go away. "Leave New York City, for the whole summer? That's crazy." 

"Yeah, well, you know, Dad has A. business. " 

Loren's mother is also part of Amyranth. 

"He should have let you stay with us. Cal Blaire is tedious." 

"I know. Ugh. Come visit me, ok?" 

"Definitely. We can shake things up in Smalltown, America." 

* * *

"So what's this Amyranth thing that you have to go to Scotland for?" I asked Da at dinner. 

"Have you heard of James MacDunna?" 

"I think so. Didn't he write _Darke Magick For Enlightened Witches?"_

"_Darke Spells,"_ Da corrected me. "You know also that the information in that book is some of the darkest magick ever?" I nodded. "And that he only made one copy and they thought that copy was lost?" 

"Yeah, so?" 

"My friend Jonathan Campbell found it." 

"Awesome. So this book is what's going to make me suffer through Cal Blaire for an indefinite period of time?" 

"That, and the fact that the counsel is watching us more closely for the past two years. Since you've been initiated. I would feel safer if you were in the company of other blood witches, even if one of them is Cal Blaire." 

"Is it something I should be worried about?" I asked. 

"No, not right now. You should be worried about exams. How were they?" 

"Oh, so-so. I know I did well the math and science ones. And I probably passed the majority of the other ones." 

"Good for you." 

"Cal Blaire," I groaned. 

* * *

Two weeks later, I arrived in Widow's Vale. I peered skeptically over my blue sunglasses. This was going to be one helluva boring summer. 


	2. Cirrus

**If** by Mallory 

_Chapter 2: Cirrus_

"Hello, Selene," I said, curteously. "Hi, Cal." He grinned stupidly at me. This was excruciating. 

"Hello, Morgan," Selene said. She kissed me on the cheek. "Let me show you to your room." 

"All right," I said, and followed her. The room was disgustingly bare. The walls were white, and had no decorations at all. The bedspread was white, so were the curtains. "Ah, the color of innoncence," I said cattily. 

"Hmm," Selene said. "You can get settled in. Did you bring a swimsuit? We have a pool in the backyard, and Cal and I will be out there when you're finished." 

"All right," I said. "Do you mind if I put up some posters and things?" 

"No, no, of course, not. We want this to be as homey as possible for you." She left. 

I started putting up a poster of the Fianna, thinking about Selene and me. We're funny. She hates me because I'm more powerful than her. And I hate Selene because she pretends like she's as powerful as me. 

I started setting up pictures. There was one of Da and me. And another of Ma and me. I stared for a second at the picture of my mother. She had been dead for ten years. I felt water starting to well up in my eyes, and decided against putting up the picture of Maeve. 

I changed into a black two peice, put on my sunglasses, and glided out the door. 

* * *

Selene was laying on a deck chair, and Cal was swimming. I lay down on a deck chair next to Selene. "Could I get something to drink?" I asked. 

Selene smiled. "Sure," she said, voice honey-sweet. "What would you like?" 

"A strawberry daquiri would be marvelous. Virgin, or my dad will throw a fit." 

Selene went inside to make me one. 

Cal got out of the pool. "Do you want to swim?" he asked. 

"Not really." 

Cal is absolutely the most idiotic person that I ever met. He's really attractive, but he makes up for that by lack of charm, intellegence, and power. 

"My coven's having a circle, tonight," he said. "Do you want to come?" 

"You have a coven?" 

"Yeah. I started it. When we first moved here. Starlocket-that's mom's coven-" 

"I know." Ugh. Tedium. Rescue me, I prayed, rescue me! 

"They really doesn't like minors for members, and it's a good way to meet blood witches." 

Oh, hell. Was he going to start talking Amyranth? 

He didn't, thank Goddess. He said, "It'll be a good way for you to meet people. Have fun this summer." 

"Sure," I said, lazily. 

"Do you want to go to a movie this afternoon?" he asked. Did I mention on my list of reasons as to why I hate Cal that he _likes_ me? He's always trying to make me go out with him. 

"No, Cal," I said annoyed. 

Selene brought out my daquiri. 

* * *

"Morgan, this is Robbie. And this is my girlfriend Bree." I smiled at them. Bree was gorgeous. Robbie would have been cute if he hadn't such horrible acne. I almost felt sorry for him; then I realized I didn't care. 

After Cal had introduced me to the rest of his coven, Cirrus, (and what a boring time it was!) we did the circle. Cal was acutally pretty good at it. He's very good with people, making them believe what he wants them to believe, gaining their trust, then hurting them beyond measure. The one interesting thing about Cal. However, he doesn't fool me, or the majority of the world of blood witches. He's just the stupid spawn of Selene and some idiot named Daniel Niall. 

* * *

We got to his house at around 10:00. Selene was waiting up, drinking some tea. "Cal," she said, "I have some bad news. Hunter Niall is here." 


	3. The Seeker

**If** by Mallory 

_Chapter 3: The Seeker_

"Hunter?" Cal almost sputtered. Cal sputtering is actually quite funny; however there was something far more amusing than that in this situation. 

"Niall?" I asked. "Niall?" Cal and Selene both glared at me. "Hey, I'm not getting over this anytime soon," I told them, and resumed my, "Niall? Niall?" 

"Shut up," Cal said. 

"You shut up. I didn't know you had a brother. I thought we were _friends._ Friends don't keep this kind of stuff from each other." 

At this point, Selene intervened and told us to sit down and that she would explain the whole thing. 

The "whole thing" apparently was that Hunter Niall, Cal's half-brother, was a seeker, and he was here to investigate Selene. 

"Great," I said sarcastically. "And Da thought I'd be safe here. I'm going to bed." 

* * *

I went to my room, but instead of going to bed, I called my friend Loren. It was about 11:00 at night, but I figured she'd still be up. 

"Morgan, sweetie!" she exclaimed when she picked up the phone. 

"Hey," I said, nonchalantly. 

We chatted for a few minutes about nothing important, and then I asked, "Loren, have you ever heard of Hunter Niall?" 

Loren said, "The seeker?" 

"Yeah, that's the one." 

"Oh, Goddess, I've met him. He's the youngest member of the council, don't you know." 

"Yeah, and?" 

"He's a complete asshole. He really is. Why?" 

"Because he's here." 

"He's what now?" 

"He's here," I said again. "Hunter Niall is in Widow's Vale." 

Silence. Then, "Kill him for me, ok?" 

"Sure, Loren." 

* * *

A day later I was sitting in Selene's library, reading one of her books. It was quite fascinating stuff, although the book was a bit decrepit. Enter Selene. 

"What are you doing here?" 

"Um." I said. "Reading." I point to the book. "Not very hard to figure out." I point to my head. 

"How did you get in here?" she was angry 

"Selene, your library is not very hard to find," I said matter-of-factly. 

I felt her anger and I felt her bring it back in, controlling it. "Morgan, dear," she said, "My coven's here right now. I would like it if you would join our circle." 

"Why?" I asked. 

"Hunter, the Seeker, is also here." 

"Oh," I smiled maliciously. "And so the games begin." 

* * *

We walked into the living room. People were milling around, chatting and doing nothing. I noticed a blonde girl with black eyes. She struck me as interesting. But then, next to her?. 

This was Hunter Niall. He was gorgeous. It was undeniable. He had blond hair and these incredibly incredibly green eyes. 

But, really, I didn't notice all this at first. I was too busy being knocked over by this incredible wave of _something._

We stared at each other. 

Why the hell are my knees trembling? My knees don't tremble. I'm not the trembling kind of person. 

_Please stop staring at me._

His eyes dropped. 

"Morgan," said Selene, bringing me over to Hunter and the girl. "This is Hunter Niall, and this is Sky Eventide." 

"A pleasure," I said coolly. 

"Yes," said Hunter. 

* * *

We did the circle. I felt like an idiot. I didn't put anything in. I didn't get anything out. I was just numb. Whatever. Get control of yourself, Morgan. 


	4. Control

**If** by Mallory.   
_Chapter 4: Control_

After the circle, I went up to my room, and lay down on the bed. Now, it is very shocking, let me tell you, to be a very powerful witch, and suddenly have the breath knocked out of you like that. Very, very shocking. So now, I'm going to sleep. Sleep. 

As soon as the image of his fucking eyes gets the fuck out my head, I will sleep. 

Control, Morgan, control. It's all about control, my father used to tell me when I was younger. You've got to be in control; you have to wield the power. When your enemy gets into control, Morgan, _you will lose._

Why did this idiot boy have this power over me, though? I thought as soon as I found out why, I could get rid of it. 

Right now, I needed to sleep. 

I closed my eyes, and I saw him again. For a moment I relaxed, and then I tensed, opening my eyes. I would kill him. I would, because Loren wanted me to, and Da would want me to, and it was my right to kill him. 

* * *

Cal and I were sitting at the breakfast table. He had a piece of toast, and I had coffee and the newspaper. "So," Cal said, "What did you think of the circle last night?" 

"Very…circular," I said, and admittedly, this is not up to my usual grade of sarcasm. I turned back to the newspaper. There had been a big landslide in some South American country. Fascinating stuff. 

"No, come on, Morgan, what did you think of it?" 

I closed my eyes. Why did he persist, and persist, and persist? I had a mental image of banging my head against the wall as I was thinking this. "I said I thought it was circular. Can I read my newspaper now?" 

I turned back to the newspaper. Where was I? Oh, yes, landslide in South America. What fun. 

Cal said, "What did you think of Sky Eventide?" 

"She was pretty. If I was gay, I'd go for her." I said this without looking up. I picked up my coffee, and took a sip. 

"And Hunter Niall?" 

I dropped the coffee mug. It spilled on me and the smashed on the floor. Goddamit! Great sense of timing, Cal. I do a spell to fix the broken mug, and then one to dry myself off. I'm just talented like that. 

After all that was over, Cal said again, "What do you think of Hunter Niall?" 

It's all about control, and I could play this game with Cal. I'd always be the one in control with him, and I could get him away from the subject of that irritating Seeker. "Why do you care so much?" I snapped. 

"I saw the way he was looking at you last night." 

I suppressed the urge to say, "What?" 

"Cal," I said, "You're an idiot." I grabbed Cal's car keys from their place on the kitchen counter. "I'm going out," I said, and then, promptly, went out. 

I drove around for a bit, aimlessly, thought about counting cows, only there weren't any, played the license plate game with myself, only that was no fun, and somehow wound up in this place called Red Kill. 

There was a magick store. Practical Magick. It sounded like a good store, and there were actually a couple of things I needed to get, actually. So I parked the car and went in. It was a nice store. Definitely, you know, not as nice as the ones in New York City, but one can't have everything. 

I found most of the stuff I wanted, and then went up to pay for it. An elderly lady was working the register. "Hello," she said, pleasantly. "I haven't seen you here before." 

"Oh, I'm here for the summer," I said, feeling strangely unguarded. 

"I'm Alyce," she said warmly. 

"Morgan," I said. 

So I had my bag full of purchases, and I turned to go. 

And there he was again. Standing right in front of me. Like he was some Greek god. Conceited asshole. 

"Morgan, right?" he asked me. 

"Yeah," I said. 

"I wanted to talk with you. Alyce, do you think we could use your back room?" 

Alyce nodded, and Hunter led me into the back room. 


	5. Anger, Irritation, Desire

**If** by Mallory   
_Chapter 5: Irritation, Anger, Desire_

We were sitting across the table from each other. "So?" I said. "What do you want to talk to me for?" 

He was looking at his hands. I looked at his hands. "Your name," he said, "Is Morgan MacEwan." 

"I think we covered that already." 

"And you're staying with Selene Belltower and her son this summer." 

"Yeah, that one was covered, too." 

"Your father is Ciaran MacEwan." 

"And your father is Daniel Niall. Are we quite finished with these niceties?" 

"Your mother," he continued, relentlessly, paying no heed to me, "Was Maeve Riordan." 

"You," I said, "Are starting to bore me." 

He looked at me, and something passed through his eyes, quick as lightening. What was it? Irritation? Anger? Desire? Now, one would think at this point the conversation would turn around, but: 

"You live in New York City, but you are staying here because your father is in Scotland for the summer." 

Warning bells! This seeker knew way too much about my business. 

"Look," I said, "This conversation isn't going anywhere. And _All My Children_ is on in 20 minutes. So, I'm going. Good-bye." 

That said, I left. 

* * *

Selene sat down next to me on the couch. I had a bowl of popcorn in my lap, and was quite immersed in the troubles of Maria Santos Grey. "What are you watching?" she asked me. 

_"All My Children._ Kick-ass stuff." 

She watched it with me for a while. "Selene," I said, "I went over to Red Kill today, to this magick store—" 

She nodded. "Practical Magick." 

"The Seeker was there. He and I talked for a while. Actually, he didn't really listen to my contributions. More like, he rambled to himself, and I was bored out of my mind, but then at the end he said something about Da being in Scotland. He _knew_ I was staying here because Da was in Scotland. That's a little too close for comfort, if you know what I mean," I said this slightly threateningly, as if I believed she told the Seeker where Da was. 

"He did?" she asked, sounding worried. 

"He did," I said, glaring at her. 

"That's bad," she said. 

"Yeah, I know it's bad, Selene." Goddess, she was useless. "I'm going to call Da." 

* * *

"And this Seeker," I concluded, "Knew you were in Scotland." 

"Morgan, dear, calm down. If you get upset you won't be able to function properly." 

Too right, Da, I thought. Of course, he didn't know the real reason I was so upset. "Da, a Seeker is here, and he knows where you are. What am _I_ supposed to do?" 

"Watch. Wait. Morgan, the odds that this kid has any evidence against us are very, very slim. He's just trying to frighten you. Don't let him." 

"I won't. Are you coming home soon?

"Not for a few more weeks. I have to go. Goodbye." 

"Bye, Da." 

Da didn't think there was anything to worry about. Perhaps I was overreacting. 

* * *

Cal, Bree, Robbie and I went out to the movies that night. It was some action film; no plot, but lots of guns. Lots of guns. Cal and Bree made out the entire movie. I rolled my eyes at them a couple of times until I realized they weren't going to stop, and if I kept rolling my eyes, I would get a headache. 

The movie ended, and we went outside. And there he was again. Cal, Bree, and Robbie had gotten into Cal's car. "C'mon, Morgan," Cal said. 

"I think I'll walk," I said, staring at Hunter. 

"Are you crazy?" Bree put in. "It's ten miles to Cal's house from here." 

"Are _you_ deaf? I said, 'I'll walk.'" 

"All right, Morgan. See you back at the house," said Cal, and they drove off. 

I walked over to where Hunter was standing, leaning against his car. "You're not stalking me, are you?" I asked, lightly. 

"Have you ever heard of a book called _Darke Spells for Enlightened Witches_?" 

Uh-oh. "No," I said carefully, "I don't think so. Why?" 

"Your father went to Scotland to study it." 


End file.
